


Issues

by mywords



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywords/pseuds/mywords
Summary: At any age we suffer from the monster of self-acceptance of any kind, with Debbie Ocean would be no different.
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> A short introduction to this work. Hope yall like it.

It became a craze, or rather, a ritual of self-control looking at herself, naked, in the bathroom mirror every day before showering. Debbie studied her body carefully, every mark, every speck, streak and cellulite did not go unnoticed by her. It was the way that she found to establish herself in the world, to accept herself, to at least try, even if only a little, to love herself. But it was not easy, it was even distressing to look at a body that was no longer the same, young, slim and turned. But if she didn't love who she became, who would love her? A complicated dilemma, a daily construction to accept the 50-year-old Debbie.  
The brunette's eyes fell to her breasts, which today assume a drop shape, the base was rounded, which reminded her of her adolescence, but the height and the concise mark of age stole her good memory in a bump. A breath escaped Debbie's lips, with her hands she steadied herself on the marble countertop in the sink and lowered her head, staring at her dull, foggy reflection in the glossy stone.  
\- Debbie? - Lou's voice followed by three rings on the door made the brunette's heart jump. - Have you finished? I need to pee.


End file.
